


Retris x Keimo OneShot

by FINFanficWriterTeam



Series: Cherryn OneShotit! [2]
Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FINFanficWriterTeam/pseuds/FINFanficWriterTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyhyt oneshot, jota en edes mitenkään suunnitellut. Olkaapa hyvät.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retris x Keimo OneShot

**Author's Note:**

> Tähän(kin) kuuluu musiikkia! Biisi on Sannin Me ei olla enää me.
> 
> ♥:lla Cherry.

Retris vittu! Miks?, Keimo huusi itselleen, kun oli saanut Retrikseltä viestin, jossa luki näin: "Moi. Sähän tiedät, et mä oon aina rakastanu sua, right? Mä en tiedä, aiotko sanoo samaa koskaan, joten.. Me ei olla enää me. (En yhtään matkinu sitä Sannin biisii btw.) Sori :( ♥:lla Rrrrretriish!". He olivat ennen "seurustelleet". Keimo ei ollut koskaan kertonut Retrikselle, rakastavansa tätä. "Miks?", Keimo kuiskasi nojaten ikkunaan katsoen räntäpisaroiden paiskautuvan ikkunaa vasten. Satoi ja oli harmaata ja kylmä. "Miks oon näin itsekäs?", hän kuiskasi ja työnsi toisen kätensä hupparinsa taskuun. "Retris. Anteeks. Mä rakastan sua. Oon aina rakastanu. Tuu mun luo. Haluun sut tähän lähelle. Mun viereen.", hän sanoi ja lähti kävelemään huoneeseensa. "Vittusaatana!" Keimo karjahti kun kompastui maton reunaan. "Sä auttaisit mua nyttekki, mut eih... Anteeks! Tuu takas! Mun luo! Auttamaan!". Keimo kuuli ovelta koputusta. "Keimo! Haloo? Mä tääl!", Retriksen ääni huusi huolestuneena ovelta. Keimo nousi ylös siitä huolimatta, että kun hän kaatui, hänen nenästään alkoi tulla verta. Keimo avasi oven nopeasti. "Retris, mä oon tosi pahoillani.." "Shh..", Retris painoi etusormensa Keimon huulille. "Keimo, ekaks. Mitä vittuu sä oot räpiköiny tääl?" "Kompastuin maton reunaan..." "Mä voin pyyhkii ton pois." "Kiitos. Mul on muute yks juttu sulle." "Noh?" "Mä rakastan sua.", Keimo sanoi vetäen Retriksen syvään ja intohimoiseen suudelmaan.

**Author's Note:**

> HUOM. Laatu ei ole parhainta, sillä kirjoitin/julkaisin tämän melkeen yheltätoista yöllä. Toivottavasti ei haitannut! :)


End file.
